Heriothyonus
This is a poem depicting how the Pokemon World came to be. In the beginning there was only Arceus, divine ruler of the cosmos, From the divinity's eyes split the sun and moon, From the divinity's mind split the world, From the divinity's legs split the trees and all plants, From the divinity's smokelike hair split the wailing humans, From the divinity's plates on thy back split all the Pokemon, First came the three firstborn, Rakauzikah, sky lord (Rayquaza's myth name), Kiegreo, ocean lord (Kyogre's myth name), Groodone, earth lord (Groudon's myth name), And from time and space itself gave birth to, Dialgolos, time lord (Dialga's myth name), Palkulioes, space lord (Palkia's myth name), Giryotina, dimension lord (Giratina's myth name), From Rakauzikah split, Regititan (Regigigas' myth name) From Kiegreo split, Lygios (Lugia's myth name), From Groodone split, Hoeeohs (Ho-Oh's myth name), From Hoeehs and Lygios split the six eternals, Artiprimo, the ice master (Articuno's myth name), Zependus, the thunder master (Zapdos' myth name), Molteritus, the fire master (Moltres' myth name), Suiceo, the water master (Suicune's myth name), Rakioes, the lightning master (Raikou's myth name), Entico, the molten master (Entei's myth name), From Regititan split the three damnations, Regincice, the coldheartedness master (Regice's myth name), Regigirook, the ruined strength master (Regirock's myth name), Regireeon, the cruel tactics master (Registeel's myth name), From the moon split, Drakray, the dark side of the moon and new moon (Darkrai's myth name), Crestelliac, the light side of the moon and crescent moon (Cresselia's myth name), Equaltion, the half moon between good and evil, Sheperonest, the full moon, whole and pure, From the undiscovered sprang, Deoxynus, the unknown master (Deoxys' myth name), And from Entico sprang, Hetrandicar, volcanic king (Heatran's myth name), From Crestelliac and Drakray sprung, The opposites, Reshiroem, yang (Reshiram's myth name), Zekreos, yin (Zekrom's myth name), Kyures, balance (Kyuremu's myth name), From the trees sprung, Kelbius, the forest protector (Celebi's myth name), From Deoxynus sprang, Latios and Latias, the complete circle, From Latios and Latias came the cycle of time, Spyraga, the spring (Springora's myth name), Soomrika, the summer (Summeka's myth name), Aotomnio, the autumn (Autios' myth name), Winterio, the winter (Wintreko's myth name), From Deoxynus and Spyraga sprang, Girachio, the curiosity (Jirachi's myth name), From Deoxynus and Soomrika sprang, Ukseo, the wisdom (Uxie's myth name), From Deoxynus and Aomnio sprang, Mesprolf, the emotion (Mesprit's myth name), From Deoxynus and Winterio sprand, Azereol, the willpower (Azelf's myth name), Then from vapour arose, Manpheos, king of the sea (Manaphy's myth name), From Manpheos came, Philios, prince of the sea (Phione's myth name), From Kelbius sprang, Shaskmin (Shaymin's myth name), From the sacred fire sprang, Viktinos (Victini's myth name), From the earth came forth, Cobrakon (Cobalon's myth name), Terktorus (Terrakion's myth name), Virzeoon (Virizeon's myth name), Protector's of habitat's an enemy of all mankind, From the steam that appeared when Groodone and Kiegreo battled arose, Kedleus (Kedelon's myth name), And from the clouds sprang, Landlos, Torneleos, Voltelos, Protector's of heaven, From the atmosphere sprang, Vortex, the weather, From Vortex sprang, Meloetta, the sound, From the river of desire rose, Ourbrius, the infinite ending (Ourbrion' myth name) From Ourbrion and Meloetta came forth, Fyrionso, keeper of discord and lawlessness, From Fyrionso's box of warp came the seven weaknesses, Slumbus, lord of sleep, Battrus, lord of war, Sexous, lordess of seducion, Bribor, lord of temptation, Envyria, lordess of jealousy, Avariacic, lord of greed, Death, lord of death, Fyrionso, the only one who could release warp and plunge the world into chaos, came the stone of reversal, A stone that could reverse all the discordedness of Fyrionso, From the stone of reversal came, Yielduth, lord of weapons (Yield's myth name), From Yielduth's power came forth, Kickazz, lord of infinite power, Together these legend's worked and gradually became a cycle, From the blood of man came forth, Sergos, lord of war victory, the immortal ruler, From every legend sprang, Mew, the fusion of all, From mankind's desire sprang, Mewtwo, copycat, And Genesecto, Arceus' match, From the nothingness from which everything came, Pitt, emptiness and apathy Was born, As golden light reached the Earth it was aparent, Holluxe, purity, light and warmth, Where technology and evolution flourished a new Legend came to be, Cybrawn, the technological ruler, But technology could not survive without nature, it ruined the balance so, Naturio, the natural commander, Came to be, The deepest, darkest realms of man's mind released pain, It released, Phobicare, fear, The manifastation that ruined the life of many, As man grew they soon learned the secrets of life and believed in other Legends, These Legends came to be through desire, Dracaruish, the symbol of power, Lectenture, the symbol of wisdom, Beautinar, the symbol of grace, Category:History of the Pokemon Universe